New Years Eve Party
by ILU Greg
Summary: Read the title, read the story, weite a review. Happy New Year guys!


AN: A little story for the new year. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks. ILU Greg

New Year's Eve party

It was Sunday the 30th of december. They had to do the weekend duty. It was freezing cold outside. It snowed. The city was white. Everything was beautiful. The team had a great christmas, everyone was happy. They'd celebrated at Tony's and everything was just perfect. It was great but now they had to sit in the bullpen all weekend long. Tony was bored.

"Why are we here again?" He asked and Ziva looked up.

"Maybe because we work here, Tony." She answered.

"No shit." Tony mumbled. "I just wonder why we have to sit around and do nothing. I could be at home now. Watching a Magnum marathon. Eat some pizza. Or just go clubbing or something. Maybe play poker with a few friends and get drunk. Yeah, that's exactly what I need right now." Tony fantasized.

_SLAP!_

"I think that was exactly what you needed, DiNozzo." Gibbs said as he walked towards his desk, coffee in his hand.

Tony rubbed the spot where Gibbs' hand had hit him. "Ow..." Tony sighed and then glared at Gibbs. The older man retorted the glare and Tony looked away. Gibbs smiled a bit.

Tony moaned for the what seemed like the 100.000th time. And then began to whistle some song.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked and Tony jumped. "Quit whining around. Can't you sit still?!"

"Boss, I'm bored." Tony replied.

Gibbs wanted to reply as the elevator doors slid open and Abby walked out. "I have just the right thing for you, my sweety." She said and sat herself down on Tony's lap.

"Yeah? What ya got?" Tony asked and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"I got..." She waved her hands around. "Red Jell-O!"

"God Abby! I love you so much!" Tony said and grabbed the bucket out of her hands.

"Uh uh." She replied. "And what do I get in return?" She asked grinning.

Tony grinned back at her and then gave her a big kiss on the mouth that left Ziva and McGee with their jaws on their desks. Gibbs look was unreadable.

Tony opened the container and began eating the Jell-O. Abby got a spoon full here and then. "What?" Tony asked. "You wanna see again? Is it turning you on, Zee-vah?" He grinned and then gave Abby another kiss on the mouth. Gibbs stood up. "Wow there, boss. We're not breaking rule 12. It's just Abby and me and a big container of red Jell-O."

Gibbs merely grunted as he walked over to McGee and closed his mouth. "Sorry, boss." McGee said.

"Let's turn on the radio!" Abby decided and then she was up and searching for a song. She shrieked. "Last Christmas!"

Tony grinned as Abby came walking back to him. They both were singing along softly. Abby sat down on his lap again and embraced Tony, her head laid on his shoulder. The song ended and other christmas songs came.

"Why are there still christmas songs on the radio? Christmas is over?" Ziva asked.

"They always start early and are always ending late. Doesn't matter if it's past christmas." Tony explained.

"Tomorrow's New Year's Eve! How 'bout we make a party!" Abby asked excited.

"That's awesome, Abby! Everyone in? Come on, guys! Let's have some fun after this boring evening." Tony said.

"Okay, I'm in." McGee answered. He'd liked the christmas party and was sure he'd like the other party just as much.

"That's great, probie! What about you, Zee-vah?" Tony asked wriggling his eyebrows.

Ziva nodded and smiled. "I'll be there."

"And what about you, boss? You gotta celebrate with us! Come on, come on, come on!" Tony begged.

Gibbs sighed. "Okay."

"Yay!" Abby jumped from Tony's lap, hugged Gibbs hard and then she sattled down onto Gibbs' lap with her arms still around the senior agent.

"Where is the party going to be?" Tony asked.

"At mine." Gibbs answered.

"Cool!" Tony exclaimed. "I'm gonna cook."

"1900 hours at mine. DiNozzo, be there at 1800 hours. You can use my kitchen." Gibbs said and Tony grinned.

"How 'bout we'll all come together at 6 pm and cook together?" Abby asked.

Tony laughed. "Okay, I'll get the food. Probie, Ziva get the drinks –"

"And I'll help with the food and I'll get some decoration. Aaaand I'll find some movies." Abby interrupted.

Chp.2

It was 5:45 pm when Gibbs was about to fetch a bottle of whiskey from his basement as a knock on the door came. No one who knew him ever knocked. A second later the door opened and a grinning goth girl walked into the house.

"Gibbs!" She exclaimed and flung her arms around Gibbs' neck.

"Hey, Abs." He answered. "What's with all this?" He waved his hands at the two bags Abby carried with her.

"Oh, that's just some deco. There is more in the car."

"There is more?"

"Gibbs! If we make a party we make an awesome one. Of course there is more. And of course my sleeping bag is still in the car. Come on, help me." Abby chided.

Gibbs just shook his head and then went to help Abby with her things.

At 6 pm the doorbell rang. Gibbs went to open the door. Outside was no one other than Tim McGee himself. So there really is someone who knows him, knocking or in that case ringing the bell.

"Hey, boss."

"McGee." Gibbs greeted. "Get in here. And gimme that." Gibbs took one of the bags McGee carried.

"Thanks, boss. Ziva will be here shortly, she's at the car." He explained.

"Timmy!" Abby came towards McGee and hugged him hard.

"Hey, Abby." McGee greeted. "Where should I put these?"

"Kitchen." She answered and gestured with her hand towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Gibbs." Ziva walked into the house carrying two sleeping bags.

"Ziva." Gibbs was about to close the door again when a voice called out.

"Wait for me, Jethro."

Gibbs re-opened the door and saw his old friend Ducky. "Come on in, Duck."

"Well thank you, Jethro." The older ME smiled and Gibbs returned it with one of his own.

Abbs was just done with hugging Ziva and so she went straight towards Ducky and also hugged him.

"Ducky!"

"Hello, my dear."

They all were seated in the living room. Each of them had something to drink.

"It's 6:15 pm. Trust DiNozzo to be late again." Gibbs shook his head and as if on cue the door busted open and Tony stumbled in, carrying five bags. He shut the door behind with his foot.

"TONY!" Abby shrieked and lunged herself at the young man.

Tony did anything to not the let the bags fall down. "I love you too, Abby." He grinned.

"You're late, DiNozzo. Again." Gibbs stated.

Abby had let go of Tony and began carrying bags towards the kitchen. "Well, there is a reason I'm late." He answered and began to search something in one of the bags. "Ta-dah!" Tony said and held up a bottle of whiskey. "And it's the good stuff."

Gibbs couldn't help but smile at the sight of his senior field agent. "Okay, you guys ready?" Everyone nodded. "Good. Let's get going."

They all went into the kitchen and Tony began to speak. "Abby, decorating. Ducky, would you be so kind and help her?"

"Of course, my dear boy."

"Thank you." Tony replied. "Ziva, tiramisu. McGee, you able to make a salad?"

"Yes, Tony." Tim replied and rolled his eyes.

"Good. And boss, you do whatever you want." Tony said grinning. Gibbs gave him a look. "Alright, get going. I'll start with the lasagna."

"What's served anyway?" Gibbs asked.

"For teaser there will be a salad with carpaccio. Then we'll go over to the main dish. Lasagna. For desert there will be tiramisu a la Ziva."

"Carpaccio?" Gibbs asked.

"Very thin sliced beef. It's raw but tastes delicious. You'll love it." Tony grinned.

"Sounds good." Gibbs agreed.

"Tastes good." Tony replied. "Okay, let's do it!"

Tony was nearly finished with the lasagna. "Ziva? How's it going?" He wanted to know.

"Just a few more minutes." She replied.

"Great. McGee, how is the –" Before he could end this sentence, a piece of carrot connected with his head. "Probie!"

"I'm... I'm sorry, Tony."

"I thought you said you can make a salad!"

"I...I –"

"Look at this!" Tony exclaimed pointing at the salad-to-be. He picked a up a big piece of carrot, McGee had laid into the bowl with the iceberg lettuce. "That is not thin sliced, McGeek!" He looked into the bowl and saw that everything looked the same. "McGee... go put the tomatoe sauce on my lasagna."

McGee laid the knife down and went to do as he was told. Tony picked up the knife and started chopping like a pro. McGee wanted to get past Tony, tomatoe sauce in his hand. "Excuse me." He said and then he tripped and the sauce flew onto Tony and his shirt was soaked.

"PROBIE! GET OUT! JUST GET OUT!" Tony yelled. McGee mumbled a 'sorry' and then he went out of the kitchen. Tony covered his face with his hands and sighed. He heard a chuckle.

"This.Is.So.Not.Funny.Gibbs." Tony said.

"Come on, Tony, I'll handle the salad. You go put some other clothes on. Why don't you just take my NIS-shirt? It's on my bed." Gibbs said and laid a hand on Tony's shoulder.

He nodded. "Thanks, boss." Tony went upstairs to get changed but not before slapping McGee on the back of his head. Abby giggled.

A minute later, Tony came back down the stairs. Again he slapped McGee on the back of the head and then he went into the kitchen.

"Everything is nearly finished." Ziva said.

"Everything but the carpaccio." Gibbs said. "How are you going to get it that thin?"

"Hey! It's me we're talking about." Tony grinned and then went to get the beef out of the freezer where it was for about 45 minutes. He went towards one of the bags and pulled out a slicing machine.

"Okay, that makes the thing easier." Ziva pointed out.

Everything was settled and ready to be eaten now. "Abby, would you please set the table?" Tony asked. "I'll go change."

"You're just like a girl." Ziva teased.

"Yeah, well, it's the probie's fault." Tony grinned and went upstairs. He came down in a nice suit.

"Here comes 'Insalata mista a la Gibbs'." Ziva and Tony brought in a few plates. They ate and chatted and just had fun. Everyone moaned at the first bite they got from 'Lasagna a la DiNozzo'. It tasted delicious. The perfect ending of their meal was the tiramisu Ziva had made.

Everyone was happy. Happy and full.

TBC?

AN: I wish everyone a happy new year 2008. Thanks for all those reviews. I love you guys. ILU Greg


End file.
